I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for maintaining Internet Protocol (IP) connectivity for a station in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks include wireless wide area networks (WWANs), wireless metropolitan area networks (WMANs), and wireless local area networks (WLANs). The terms “network” and “system” are often used interchangeably.
A user may utilize a station (e.g., a cellular phone) to obtain a desired service such as Voice-over-IP (VoIP) from a wireless network. The user may be mobile, and the station may be handed off from one access point to another access point in the wireless network. After handoff, the station may perform IP configuration to obtain network parameters used to maintain IP connectivity for the station. IP connectivity refers to the ability to send and receive IP packets. The IP configuration may take some amount of time to complete, and data exchanges may be interrupted while the IP configuration is in progress.